1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generation control system, a musical tone generation control method, a musical tone generation control apparatus, and a musical tone generation control program using operating terminals that generate motion information used for controlling generation of musical tones, and a storage medium storing the musical tone generation control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tone generating apparatus such as audio equipment, once four performance parameters such as tone color, pitch, volume and effects are determined, desired musical tones can be generated. In reproducing a musical composition recorded in a CD (Compact Disc) or the like by using such a tone generating apparatus, the user listens to the desired musical composition by adjusting parameters such as volume by manipulating operating knobs or the like of the tone generating apparatus.
Thus, in carrying out performance or playback of a musical composition by using the conventional tone generating apparatus, the user can do nothing but adjusting parameters such as volume by simply manipulating operating knobs, and therefore cannot obtain a feeling of operation. Moreover, the user cannot get a feeling of satisfaction as if he or she were directing performance or playback of a musical composition since he can merely adjust parameters such as volume through such manipulation. Thus, the conventional tone generating apparatus lacks amusingness.